Sólo es tiempo
by Esfinge
Summary: Ha pasado el tiempo y Brian Kinney ha conseguido todo lo que siempre ha deseado. O lo que siempre creyó que deseaba. Post513. Spoilers y algo de Angst. [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece. He intentado embotellar a Justin y llevármelo a casa, pero fracasé en el intento.

**NdA: **En vista de que este fandom está muerto en español, he aquí un breve one-shot para honrar su memoria. Post-513. Spoilers.

---

**Sólo es tiempo**

Hace un frío inusitado incluso para Pittburgh. Es pleno diciembre y las calles están cubiertas por un fino manto blanco, al igual que los tejados y toda la ciudad. La Avenida Liberty está casi desierta, apenas viva. Hace frío y la gente prefiere el calor de los garitos y los bares. Son las cuatro de la tarde y el sol no existe. Sólo hay gris. Calles grises en una ciudad gris de un mundo gris.

Tantas cosas han cambiado y sin embargo todo sigue igual. Cada suspiro, cada paso, cada palabra. La rutina de lo inevitable. Babylon ruge de noche, la resaca domina el día, el tedio ahoga su vida.

Quedar con Michael se ha reducido a un par de cafés a la semana, siempre a mediodía, en el descanso de sus respectivos trabajos. Su amigo está muy ocupado tras el nacimiento de su segunda hija y las reuniones que Ben y él hacen en casa cada fin de semana con Ely y Monty y todo el grupo de nuevos amigos de Mikey, perfectos modelos gays con familia, hipoteca y empleo estable. Parece que eso le hace feliz. Hace meses que Brian no va a su casa. La última vez que estuvo ayudó a Ben a montar un columpio para JR. Pero ya no le llaman. Quizá sea lo mejor.

Su madre murió el año pasado, el alcohol terminó por fundir su hígado. Tuvo un entierro poco sentido al que acudió Claire con sus hijos y un cura pagado por Brian. Joan nunca llegó a saber que tenía otro nieto, nacido y criado en el pecado de la homosexualidad. Un niño que vive en Canadá con sus madres y es el mejor de su clase y habría sido el orgullo de cualquier abuela capaz de ver más allá de lo que dice la Biblia.

Lo más cercano al contacto maternal que Brian ha tenido en su vida sigue visitándole en el loft de vez en cuando, siempre portando un porro y un kilo de macarrones con atún. Pasan un par de horas hablando de los viejos tiempos o simplemente fumando en silencio. Debbie se casó finalmente con Karl, después de que en una de sus guardias hubiera un tiroteo y el hombre haya estado a punto de morir. Hace años que dejó el Diner, cuando su salud empezó a resentir tantas horas de pie, y ahora ambos viven en una casita con jardín lejos de la Avenida Liberty.

Emmett se marchó un día a Las Vegas con alguno de sus novios como escapada romántica y nunca volvió. Al principio solía envíar postales contando lo mucho que le gusta el sitio y cómo nació para vivir en un lugar así. Después el contacto se redujo a un par de mails cada seis meses y hace un par de años que Brian no sabe nada de él. Aunque conociéndole, está seguro de que le irá bien. Emmett es un superviviente, siempre lo fue.

El buen Theodore aún está en Kinnetic, compaginando su empleo con el trabajo de voluntario en un centro para drogo-dependientes. Sigue con Blake, una relación por la que nadie habría apostado tiempo atrás, y parece que les va bien porque ha cesado en su búsqueda de un marido ideal. Ha cumplido con su sueño de comprarse un piso perfectamente pulcro e insulso, típico de un contable, y cuenta con un plan de pensiones para que, dentro de quince años, cuando se jubile, pueda venderlo todo e irse a las Bahamas a pasar su vejez entre cocos y palmeras. No es un mal plan.

Tampoco lo fue el de Justin, que ahora triunfa como artista de élite en Nueva York. Un joven que luchó contra todos los obstáculos posibles y los venció todos, ganándose un futuro prometedor y una carrera brillante. No sabe mucho de él. Cuando se separaron supo que sería para siempre y Brian Kinney no suele equivocarse. Hubo llamadas, claro. Alguna visita esporádica los fines de semana. Pero no era justo retenerle con promesas imposibles, frenarle en su ascenso. Justin es excepcional y se merecía a alguien excepcional, alguien con su fuerza y su idealismo, alguien con quien compartir su esperanza en el mundo. Justin es un rayo de sol y mantenerle atado a un invierno eterno hubiera sido como cortarle las alas. Un acto de crueldad. Dejarle libre es lo más noble que ha hecho en su vida. Y lo más doloroso.

Canadá parece cada día más lejos. Lindsay se ha ido alejando, demasiado atareada en su papel de madre perfecta como para recordar que una vez hubo un Nunca Jamás y que ella fue Wendy. Ahora es la esposa legal de una abogada de éxito, respetada vecina de un bonito barrio residencial, empleada de una galería de arte. Aún pinta en sus escasos ratos libres y Brian sospecha que sigue en relación estrecha con Justin, aunque nunca hablan de eso. Hablan de poco, en realidad. No es que no le llame. Lo hace con una regularidad casi mecánica, todos los jueves a las nueve. Un ritual al que ambos se han acomodado. Pero no hablan. No como antes. Sus vidas habían tomado caminos distintos desde mucho antes de que se marchara del país y la distancia sólo ha cumplido con lo inevitable.

Gus ha crecido mucho, pronto cumplirá los doce. Es un niño inteligente y despierto. Tiene el talante de su madre, la lógica calculadora de su otra madre y el atractivo natural de su padre. Le gusta mucho pintar y a veces acompaña a Lindsay a la galería para "ayudar". Es el alumno preferido de los profesores, saca notas espectaculares, juega al béisbol, tiene varios amigos en el barrio y una novia pelirroja llamada Amy que va a merendar a casa casi todos los días después del colegio.

Parece que hubieran pasado siglos desde aquella lejana noche en que Brian lo vió por primera vez en ese hospital, en brazos de Linz y rodeado de un puñado de bolleras. Conserva pocos recuerdos de esa noche, iba demasiado colocado como para acordarse de los pequeños detalles. Las imágenes se han difuminado en su mente como una noche de borrachera. Pero las sensaciones permanecen imborrables. No hay Éxtasis ni alcohol suficiente para hacerle olvidar el instante en que lo sostuvo por primera vez, con una mezcla de admiración y pánico. Un niño. Su hijo.

Aquella noche tuvo _dos niños_. Ambos llegaron el mismo día y se fueron el mismo día, como una perfecta paradoja de la vida. Entonces Brian rozaba la treintena y el tiempo lo era todo. El tiempo torturándole con su trascurrir acelerado, matándole con cada segundo, deslizándose entre sus dedos con su sempiterno fluir imparable y arrollador. Sólo ahora, cuando ya pasa de los cuarenta y el tiempo le ha superado, entiende que el tiempo no era nada. Él lo era todo. Él, que malgastó su vida intentando huir de ella, logró vencer al tiempo durante años y acabó por derrotarse a sí mismo.

No quiso tener nada y no tiene nada. No quiso un hijo y no tiene un hijo. No quiso amor y no tiene amor. No quiso que nadie le necesitara y nadie le necesita y quizás por eso su existencia carece de sentido y podría desvanecerse una noche cualquiera de sobredosis en algún sucio baño de algún club sin nombre y sólo sería un estorbo molesto de sortear que bloquea el paso.

Una vieja gloria caída.

Un fugaz recuerdo, quizás ni eso.

Un Peter en eterna búsqueda de Nunca Jamás.

Pero no importa. Nada importa ya. Su lucha ha acabado y se siente victorioso. Tiene todo lo que deseaba. Éxito, aunque no tenga con quién compartirlo. Dinero, aunque no tenga en quién gastarlo. Libertad… Sí, libertad. Es lo único que siempre quiso de verdad y es exactamente lo que tiene. Libertad de follar con quien quiera sin reproches, libertad de volver a casa a la hora que quiera porque no habrá nadie esperando, libertad de beber hasta caer muerto, porque nadie le necesita vivo.

Brian también es un superviviente. Ha logrado deshacerse de todos los obstáculos de su vida y ahora sólo le queda uno. Él mismo. Y cuando ese último error desaparezca, todo estará en su sitio. La armonía perfecta.

No le importa esperar. Sólo es tiempo.


End file.
